tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Unoriginal MR2
"18 NAKED COWBOYS AT THE SHOWERS IN RAM RANCH" - Unoriginal MR2 Unoriginal MR2, 'or as he's more commonly known as just '''MR2, '''is an active member of TASCforce who joined the group during The Dark Age. He's known for his obsession of the Metal Gear Solid franchise of video games. He is also a very ''unique member, and is very small brain. Introduction MR2 was one of the RP Newbies from the Hot Wheels Discord who joined USRC. He joined the RP because he liked cars and was an Initial D weeb. Dark Age (March 2018-May 2018) MR2 was one of the dead-weights from the HW Discord who joined USRC during April of 2018. During USRC, MR2 had a case of using self-inserts and very poor grammar. He also didn't know what the fuck TARP or Stellardawn was which lead to some occasional confusion. MR2 also poured a lot of time torwards USRC, which lead to him making an alt just for the RP ( Mr. Offline ), and forcing a freind from another server to join the RP ( Noble 6 ). After USRC died MR2 made an unofficial sequel to the RP called TSRC. MR2 pretty much sucked at running an RP back then, and TSRC died quickly. However, during TSRC's short run time, MR2 met Concorde, and they both decided to create HW35 RP. This was also when MR2 learned about TASCforce's previous history through Concorde, and saw HW35 RP crumble over an argument between Accel and Concorde and kia hamsters. Recovery Age (May 2018-August 2018) Due to Accel and Trub's need for more members in the community, they both decided to invite MR2 to Acceleracers: Legacy. For the RP, MR2 decided to use a character based on the popular video game character Solid Snake. During the RP's opening, MR2 was involved with the Realm Roster Crisis as he wanted to go into The Storm Realm along with Arcurus. MR2 had a sudden disdain towards Accel for a little while. MR2 continued to RP in Legacy despite this, appearing in every realm during the RP's existence except for the last realm Metro Realm before the RP Died. MR2 quickly joined Accel's short lived revival to Legacy in the form of Acceleracers: Drive To Survive. After this RP Died, MR2 decided to distance himself away from Accel for a bit due to Accel sabotaging another one of his HW35 RPs and he and Trub raided a never-started USRC Remake. MR2 decided to join Concorde's side during this time. Renaissance Age (September 2018-Present) The Renaissance Age proved to be a very interesting time for MR2. He started this age by joining Ace Combat: The Third Shino War which was the first of many Ace Combat RPs hosted by Concorde. This RP was a bit huge, as it was the first TASCforce RP to be completed in about 9 months. This was also when MR2 was introduced to Katana and Mr. Copy Ninja. MR2 had also gotten on better terms with Accel mostly due to the kahoot game on TARP. MR2 was also invited to Acceleracers: High Octane during this time and made an effort to make his David Plsikin character into his own character. In order to capitalize of the Third Shino's success, MR2 made his own Ace Combat RP which was named Guns Of The Patriots. MR2 hadn't done much in the RP due to High Octane which came to the attention of Con, Katana, and Copy Ninja. The three decided to create ADHOC ( '''Anti 'D'''emonic '''High ''O''ctane ''C'''''oalition '') and decided to sabotage High Octane as a joke? Idfk. So uhhh MR2 did High Octane and enjoyed, and considers this the height of his RP Career. MR2 also made peace with Con, Katana, and Copy due to High Octane finishing. After this, MR2 decide to redeem himself by making a new AC RP that would be better than ever. Ace Combat: The Terrorism War was the first RP that MR2 managed to complete, and complete it he did. MR2 was finally happy with himself for once. He continues to RP to this very day. Servers MR2 has made various unofficial RPs during his time in TASCforce. Out of the six RPs he's made, only one managed to finish. Dark Age * TSRC * HW35 RP Recovery Age * HW35: TNB * Horizon Championship Renaissance Age * AC: GOTP * AC: TTW Memes * SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! * Ram Ranch * MR2 Face Character List * David Pliskin * David Snake * Jonah Byrd * Matthew Powell Trivia * MR2 was, for about a year, the only member of TASCforce to make an attempt at a Highway 35 RP, both times he tried to do this, they both failed horribly. * As the name heavily implies, MR2 is a big nut for Unoriginal MR2s * MR2 initially got his love for Metal Gear Solid from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which is the best smash bros don't @ me. Category:TASCforce members